The present invention relates to extractor cleaning machines and, more particularly, to recovery tank assemblies for extractor cleaning machines.
Extractor cleaning machines typically include a tank for recovering liquids and dirt drawn off of a surface that is being cleaned. Over the course of cleaning, the recovery tank fills to a capacity and needs to be drained.